oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Keisuke Darashima/Synopsis
History Childhood Keisuke grew up during an unspecified time in 1960s Japan, having lived a normal life until the discovery of his quirk during his early childhood years when he gave out his name in class and suddenly disappeared, causing his classmates to panic. After reappearing amongst the confusion of his class, he was told about his new quirk, which he immediately developed a fascination with. His parents weren’t sure what to do with Keisuke’s newfound discovery, having been both been born quirkless - the genetic trait for quirk expression had found a way to skip a generation, bestowing Keisuke with a quirk instead of either of his parents. Nocturne was free to foster his power by himself, since his parents couldn’t help, but his parents were still fully supportive of him. Keisuke felt guilty that he managed to unlock his quirk despite both of his parents being quirkless, feeling like he didn’t deserve the power. Incident with a Villain During his teenage years, a villainous incident where a man who could control glass caused an accident on a Japanese interstate road, killing both his parents and his maternal grandparent. Keisuke was taken in by his aunt and uncle, who became worried with Keisuke’s mental state after he became vengeful and angry. His personality would also shift, going from curious and quiet to dark and prone to irritation. He would use his quirk to Vanish people who he considered annoying, which would get him scolded as a misuse of his power. UA With Keisuke’s eyes set on vengeance against “'Glass Villain: Shard'”, he threw aside friendships and his own health to get into the UA hero course. Being unable to use his quirk on robotic targets, an alternate course prepared for sparring was created, in which Keisuke displayed an incredible, but savage, aptitude to close-quarters combat. Keisuke focused entirely on high grades and performance, where his school life was called into question by his teachers in fear that he might be aiming too high and setting aside his life for the sake of reaching for the top. On top of this, Keisuke’s attitude frequently got him into trouble, since he had a habit of being too violent in practical training. Keisuke never became a “pro hero” like the majority of his graduating class after getting out of UA. Instead, he immediately set upon his ultimate goal in tracking down the murderer of his parents using resources he gathered during his time at the academy. Finding Shard, a retired super-villain living as an accountant, he beat him up and threw him out of a window, killing him. With the sudden realisation that he had just put years of his life into pursuing a violent grudge that made him no better than the man he had just killed, Keisuke rejected his quirk and the concept of quirks themselves, becoming disillusioned with the growing reliance on quirks on society and the capacity it gave people to act upon their feelings and ignoring the consequences. Creating a costume and refashioning himself to become the judge of people who could not be judged, he set out once again to purge the world of dangerous people with quirks. Mysterious Vigilante: The Snatcher Keisuke became The Snatcher, a vigilante who murdered hero and villain alike who would “take matters into their own hands” to the detriment of society and the people around them. Wherever there was collateral damage, those wielding quirks would learn to fear the unknown man who would arrive in the night like a curse, dealing his own version of judgement. After Weapons Hero: Renegade’s disastrous debut in defusing a hostage situation, leaving dozens dead and a skyscraper levelled, police beefed up security around him in anticipation of the mysterious vigilante’s arrival. The next day, Renegade’s body was discovered hung up on the ceiling of his apartment, having somehow been assassinated without the attention of an entire brigade of policemen and quirk users. Thus, a warrant for the Snatcher was put out, and underground bounties for his head started to appear as the Snatcher’s kill count rose and disgruntled villains became upset with the Snatcher’s meddling in affairs. The Snatcher attempts to kill off a villain named Nocturne, whose name he had picked up living underground. Using what he assumed was his name, the Snatcher ambushed him, but Nocturne was able to overpower the Snatcher and he escapes, promising to come back for him better prepared. With pressure from both heroes and villains quickly closing in, the Snatcher was forced into hiding after being becoming injured again going after a separate villain who was tearing up the underground metro. Bleeding and half-conscious, the Snatcher meets a man named Haiji Nisekou, whom he reveals his identity and philosophy to since he is close to the brink of death. To his surprise, however, Haiji pulls him out of the metro and stabilises his condition, revealing himself as the villain Nocturne. Nocturne is happy to have met someone who shares a common philosophy, in addition to being a competent fighter. He offers to team up with him as a pair to fulfil the ideal that the Snatcher holds in both their philosophies, but is surprised when the Snatcher instead declines, saying that his latest failure in stopping the underground metro villain is an indicator of his declining health, and wishes him luck, before offering to get out of Nocturne’s way. Unwilling to let a potential ally go, Nocturne instead offers him a stable job and a new life in his new restaurant, to which the Snatcher finds more satisfactory. He drops his vigilante persona to simply become Keisuke again, and becomes a simple janitor. Nocturne, having gained a hero killer in the process, sets out to grow his collection of allies and create The Organisation.